Hero
by EviLDiRTyBuNny
Summary: Chiriko is kidnapped by the Seiryuu Seishi, but nobody knows until it's practically almost too late. Who will be there to save him? It's my first fic, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Fushigi Yuugi. At all. Don't sue me, I'm a poor, poor person ;-; This story, however, is mine. Steal it and DIE. Happy reading! ^^ BTW, this fic will be centered around Chiriko, my favorite seishi, although it doesn't seem like it for this chapter… Enjoy! Also, I use cute little faces such as ^^; ¬¬ o_O; and so on and so forth because… well because I'm used to it! ^^; See? Oh, and ::blah:: is an action, like a scream/kick/punch/whatever. ::punches readers:: Haha! o_O; 

The Seiryuu seishi were at it again, plotting to trap their enemies, the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi. The mission was simple enough, Nakago stated, and the powers of both Soi and Tomo were required for success. It must have been the oldest trick in the book, but knowing what saps the Suzaku shichiseishi were for their friends, it was bound to work. Soi and Tomo were already getting close to the clearing where the Suzaku no Miko-tachi had decided to make camp. Thick brush surrounded a nearly circular area, covered in rich, green-brown moss. Crickets had already set out of their homes to recite their eerie songs. The birds had returned to their nests and chicks after a day of foraging for food, and were snuggling with their heads beneath their wings.

It was chilly, and Tasuki was pissed off. "Great fucking day this was… if Miaka-baka hadn't forgotten to stuff her face before we left the palace, she wouldn't have jumped in the river trying to catch koi…"

"Oooh, Tasuki-kun shouldn't speak badly of Miko-sama, na no da. You might burn in Suzaku's fire."

"Tch, whatever. Women irritate me. Except for Miaka, that is, she's a _great _source of entertainment!"

Chiriko tilted his head to one side. "If Suzaku won't even appear until we summon him, I doubt he would even come down to ignite somebody."

From one side of the clearing, soft snoring could be heard. Chichiri and the rest of the gang sweatdropped. Miaka and Tamahome had already fallen asleep in each other's arms, and had not heard one word of the disturbing conversation.

Nuriko had a sparkle in his eyes. "Awww, look how cute they are, cuddling like that… I wish ~I~ could do that with a certain somebody…" He had already started dreaming in his own little world while everybody looked on, like ¬¬*

"Hot damn, there he goes again… Is there a moment where you DON'T try to get into the emperor's pants?" Tasuki jeered. Soon he was rolling on the floor with laughter, and if he hadn't been so busy laughing like a stark mad lunatic, he would've remembered that making fun of Nuriko is NEVER a good idea.

"Why, you! Com'here, fan-boy! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass all the way to Hokkan!"

Never one to back down without a witty retort, the redhead of course had to take advantage of the situation, and made absolutely sure he was going to be beaten into a bloody pulp. "Oooh, queer punches! Lalalala!" He frolicked around the clearing like a ballerina, while the femme fatale grabbed a nearby giant tree, and began to smack Tasuki like an annoying little insect.

"Itai! Help meeee!!!"

"Come back here, you little bug-eyed creep!"

Chichiri watched in slight amusement. "We haven't even gotten very far from the Konan gates… If we don't make haste, the Seiryuu's will snatch that Shinzaho from under our noses, no da. Emperor Hotohori has trusted us with this task, we need to summon Suzaku quickly before Kutou attacks us in our sleep, no da."

~*~*~*~

"Kakakakakakaka… that's exactly what's going to happen… tonight."

"Tomo, shut the fuck _up_! They're going to hear us! Come here, I'm gonna…"

"Aaaaiiii!!!"

Chiriko looked suspiciously behind him. "Mitsukake, d-do bushes sh-shiver?"

"Take this, and maybe you'll learn to quiet down!"

"Aaaaiiii!!!!"

"Ne, did you hear that?

Tasuki tilted his head to the side. "Hear what?"

"Aaaaiii!!!"

"That, no da…"

"Ssshhh… now be quiet! This is our chance to make Nakago-sama happy, then he'll want me to power up his chi all night long!" Using her ultra super thunder/lightning powers, Soi created a fierce storm over the clearing and nearby areas.

~*~*~*~

"Maybe it was… Daaaaa! It's raining, no da!"

"What the fuck? Eeeee! Water!" Tasuki ran under the tree Nuriko used to bash him with and huddled up like a little girl.

Mitsukake looked around nervously. "This isn't very… natural. It was clear a moment ago…"

"Actually, Mitsukake-sama, freak thunderstorms have been reported lately around this area, for reasons unknown. Most of the time, they're dry thunderstorms, but blah blah blah blah blah… raining blah blah… water blah… electricity… blah" Tasuki and the rest had already tuned out Chiriko's droning.

Tasuki covered his ears. "Make it so stop, make it stop! This kid is worse than the fucking storm! Mitsukake, isn't there a button on him somewhere?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

The gentle doctor looked down at Chiriko, and inspected him carefully. 

The child prodigy flinched. "Mitsukake, where is your hand going?"

"Actually…" He pushed a spot on Chiriko's neck, and the little boy instantly fell silent and collapsed onto the ground. Everybody (excluding Miaka and Tamahome) gave funky looks of disbelief at Mitsukake, like o_O;?

"What? What?" He looked around innocently. "He needed his rest anyway, a growing boy like him." Tasuki and Chichiri sweatdropped, again. Mitsukake picked up the sleeping child, slung him over his shoulder, and headed off to the other side of the clearing. "I'll hit the sack, and I suggest you two do so as well…" And with that, the gentle giant dozed off almost instantly.

Chichiri glanced at the fiery seishi. "Is it just me, no da, or did Mitsukake just say more words in this whole fic than he has ever said in the whole entire series, no da?"

"Ch, beats me… I'm fucking tired, see you in the morning…"

"Wait, no da! I wanna try that trick!" Chichiri crawled over to Tasuki, searched his neck, raised his finger, and poked him. Almost immediately, Chichiri heard ~loud~ snoring from his fanged companion. "Oooh, this'll come in handy later one, na no da!" The blue monk cackled maniacally, then retired to slumber, himself.

~*~*~*~

"Quick, now's our chance! Grab the brat and let's get the hell outta here!"

"Stop rushing me, you skank! I'm a professional…" Tomo crept from behind the bushes, Soi following silently. They stopped behind trees, making sure nobody was still awake. When they neared Chiriko and Mitsukake, Tomo was hesitant.

~*~*~*~

"This is creepy…"

"Don't chicken out now! Fine, I'll grab the stupid brat, you make an illusion of him right… there. Got it?" Tomo grumbled something of a yes, and Soi made her move. Swiftly and silently, she snatched the sleeping child, while Tomo opened his skanky clamshell and created a motionless shadow of Chiriko, sleeping next to the BFG (a.k.a. Mitsukake o_O;).

"Yuck, I hate kids… What if he pees on me?"

"He's not a baby… He looks about 13"

"Looks like one… whatever, let's just get the hell out of here and report to Nakago-sama."

And with that, they bounded skillfully into the night, and were gone.

~*~*~*~

Delighted that they have successfully carried out their mission, Tomo had started to sing. Not Snow White-surrounded-by-cute-animals singing, nor opera singing, or even a hot diva on a stage surrounded by adoring fans. No, Tomo sang… like a freak. He was offbeat, his voice cracked at every other word, and Soi was coming to the conclusion that she'd rather listen to Ashitare recite poetry on a cloudy day than stand even near Tomo and his awful singing.

"Aaargh, enough already! You'll wake up the kid!"

"Oooh, I highly doubt that, my pretty. Pressure points are a _wonderful_ thing."

"Alright, you'll wake the dead!"  
"I don't have that kind of power, you silly goose!" Soi gritted her teeth. If Nakago ever stuck her on a mission with Tomo again, she'd probably kill him off first, and get the job done all by herself.

"AlL tHe lAdIeS wHo TrUlY fEeL MeH, tHroW yOuR hAnDs Up At Me! AlL tHe HoNeYs MaKin MoNeY, tHroW yOuR hAnDs Up At…"

Soi raised her hand and zapped Tomo's ass again. "I said ENOUGH ALREADY!" Geezez!"

Of course, Tomo wailed like a little girl. "Itai! Soi, you are such a MEANIE!"

"And you're a queer!"

"Meanie meanie poo poo!"

"Fairy princess!"

"Ah! You hussy!"

"Come here, you!" After 30 minutes of bickering and quarreling, Soi had finally bound and gagged Tomo, and put her foot on top of him triumphantly. "Ha! I win! Nyaaah!" She grabbed the sleeping Chiriko and the tied up Tomo, slinging one over each shoulder, and slowly trudged all the way back to Kutou.  


That's is for me. I'll write more very, very, very soon. So what'll happen to Chiriko? Who'll come to his rescue? R&R! Please? I'm begging you! ;-; Well, kind of, anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't writte in (several) months, but… I've kinda sorta temporarily lost my interest in Fushigi Yuugi, and writing for that matter… but, this is just my beginning of Chapter 2, but I'm not finished with it, but a **certain** review, which kinda sorta threatened my well-being (O_o; just kidding, I hope) kinda spurred me on… I'll update this soon, I really will! Really!

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Fushigi Yuugi. At all. Don't sue me, I'm a poor, poor person ;-; This story, however, is mine. Steal it and DIE. Happy reading! ^^ BTW, this fic will be centered around Chiriko, my favorite seishi, although it doesn't seem like it for this chapter… Enjoy! Also, I use cute little faces such as ^^; ¬¬ o_O; and so on and so forth because… well because I'm used to it! ^^; See? Oh, and ::blah:: is an action, like a scream/kick/punch/whatever. ::punches readers:: Haha! o_O;

Chiriko opened his eyes, yawned, then stretched. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and realized something. He was in a bed, and the rest of the Suzaku seishi were nowhere to be seen. Frantic, he looked around the room desperately, and saw a tall figure hidden in shadow sitting in a chair. The figure was burly, with broad shoulders, and Chiriko could see a outline of shoulder-length fair hair. He quickly shot his hands up to his mouth and gasped. A scaly helm adorned the man's head, a cape draped over his shoulder. A smirk could be seen displayed on his face, and blue eyes pierced the darkness.

"Welcome to Kutou, Suzaku shichiseishi Chiriko. I see you have awakened, I hope you slept well… Don't bother crying out, we're in the palace, and none of your friends are here to protect you like they always do," With that, the tall figure stood up out of the shadow, his royal blue cape cascading to the ground like water. He strode over to the side of the bed, and leaned in so close that he and Chiriko were nose to nose.

He gasped again. "Nakago…!"

"Indeed… I hope you enjoy your stay, sweet child."

Chiriko did the only thing that came naturally. He flailed his arms and legs in an effort to get away, but the shogun didn't even flinch. He was hit dozens of times, yet showed no reaction, like nothing, not even a slight breeze, had taken place. He stayed that way, eventually rolling his eyes, and grabbing the small boy's arms.

His cold, dark voice echoed in throughout the room. "Enough! There is no use, you cannot escape, and nobody is here to help. You might as well cooperate, and nothing bad will come your way… Not anything ~*too*~ bad, anyways." He scooped up the child in his arms, and held him up like he was a baby, and weighed nothing. "Hmph, even I, the great Nakago, have enough morale not to torture a child… Perhaps, I should just… leave you here," He dropped the boy down on the bed, and whispered in his ear: "Remember, you cannot escape. I may be more civilized than you think, but my men are… well, let's say they're just not. Try to run away, and they'll catch you, you can bet your life on that." And with that, he straitened his helm, turned, and walked over to the door. He glanced back at the child, gave a cruel smirk, and strode out the door, locking it several times behind him.

~*~*~*~

It was sunrise in Konan, and Suzaku shichiseishi were just beginning to awake. Tasuki woke up, scratched his head, stretched, and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Morning already…? What the hell are we gonna eat for breakfast?"

"Fish, no da. Care you join me fishing, Tasuki-kun?"

"Hell no!"

Mitsukake was just waking up, too. "Guys, guys, it's too early to start this… You might wake Miaka, and you know what happened the last time you woke her up too early."

Nuriko was already up, and gleefully skipped into the clearing after he dolled himself up earlier in the nearby lake. "She hit Tamahome with a clay vase?"

"Before that."

"She… pulled Hotohori's hair?"

"After that."

"Pulled Tama's tail?"

"Konked Chiriko's head?"

"Before and after that."

"She…"

"She stomped on everybody's foot because THEY WOKE HER UP TOO FUCKING EARLY!!!!!" Apparently, their little discussion had woken up Miaka and Tamahome too early, and they all received punishment for their crimes.

"Aaaaiii!!!"

"Itai!"

"Owchies!"

"Mommy!"

"You crushed my big tooeee!!!"

"Ha, that's what you deserve!" Suddenly returning to the cheerfully giddy Miaka, she skipped around the campsite until… her stomach growled. "Aaahhh… I'm hungry… what's for breakfast?"

"F… fish no da…" Chichiri stammered, rubbing his foot, which had a Miaka-foot shaped impression on it.

"FISH? WHERE?"

Tama had woken up from his morning catnap, and at the word 'fish' was wide awake. "Meow reow?"

"No! Bad kitty! It's MY FOOD!"

"RrrrRRReaaRRR!"

As Miaka and Tama were starting a brutal catfight (sorry, very bad pun intended), and Mitsukake tried to break them up, Tasuki propped his head up on his hand and stared blankly at the cloud of dust forming around the catfighters. "… Say, Chichiri, Nuriko, have any of you seen Chiriko? He usually wakes up late, but… I don't see him anwhere. Could he have gone looking for breakfast already?" If Tasuki had a soft spot for any of the Suzaku seishi, it was for little Chiriko.

"Where did he go…? I haven't seen him yet this morning." Nuriko gazed towards the skies.

In the midst of the chaos and claw-shattering catfight, Mitsukake stumbled upon a clue, the only clue to Chiriko's whereabouts…

The healer cocked his head to the side. "A… a note?"

Miaka and Tama immediately ceased their quarreling and skipped over the Mitsukake's side. "Read it already! I'm huuungry!" Despite the comment, Miaka's stomach didn't growl… it ROARED.

The note read:

Dear Assfaces,

We have kidnapped your precious little genius. If you ever want to see that sweet, sweet little boy face again, come to the Kutou Palace, the guards won't attack… yet. We'll be waiting…

Love always,

The Seiryuu Seishi

P.S. Miaka's got crabs! : )

The group sat in silence. Off in the distance, far away from the others, Tasuki was laughing his mangy skanky ass off. "Miaka's got crabs! Holy shit the fucking letter was hella funny! Ahahahahaha!"

~Meanwhile~

Chiriko hid under his sheets, and was shaking all over. A billion terrifying questions tumbled in his mind. What would Nakago do to him? How would he get out? Did the group wake Miaka up again? Did the notice he was gone? Do they even care? (And most terrifying of all…) DO NAKAGO AND OR TOMO LIKE LITTLE BOYS?!

Just the thought of the last question made the little Einstein cower under the blankets, practically causing an earthquake through his chattering teeth and fiercely shaking body.

Out of the shadows, the iron door opened again, to reveal the blond shogun… IN HIS PAJAMAS! (dun dun dun!) 


End file.
